


you did that all on your own (and i am very proud of you)

by Hosieteam



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Josie Saltzman, F/F, Feelings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieteam/pseuds/Hosieteam
Summary: After 2x16 - Josie and Hope talk in the bedroom of the blue-eyed girl.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	you did that all on your own (and i am very proud of you)

Her hair still wet after the shower she had just taken, Hope entered her room. She was surprised to see Josie get up from her bed. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the brunette.

"Josie? Is everything okay?"

Josie stood awkwardly. His messed up hair and sleepy eyes were compelling as if she had just woken up. Was she asleep on Hope's bed? Anyway, the one with baby-blue eyes thought her friend was looking such a sweetheart.

"Oh, yeah." She paused, wearily, a little nervous, too. "Um, I'm sorry to sneak around without being invited to do so. I'll just go, if you want me to.."

The auburn-haired girl interrupted her before the other one totally ramble.

"Jo, everything's fine. I'm not mad at you. You're totally welcome to come and stay. Any time, you know that."

Josie watched with intense interest and seemed to be spellbound.

"Are you sure about that?"

Hope smiled to her. "Absolutely. That's what friends are for."

The brunette bit her lower lip. "All right. Thank you."

Hope looked at her curiously before asking: "Are you okay?"

"I guess, I don't know. I have a lot of emotions going on. Lizzie went to spend some time with Mg and I don't know how to be alone in our room? I miss someone's company."

"Josette Saltzman, are you telling me that I'm you consolation prize?"

Josie's eyes widened in surprise. There was some panic there.

"What? No! Of course not. I..."

Maybe Hope had a very hearty laugh for a small woman.

"Jo, it's okay, I'm kidding. I'm glad you're here. I was just on my way to see you now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promise."

A long silence reigned then. They were both awkwardly standing there, looking into each other's eyes, long and hard, with care and gratitude, without a word.

"Thank you, Hope."

Hope did not understanding the basis of the thanks.

"Why?"

"You saved me again. You've saved us all."

Hope looked stunned.

"Well, you got it wrong this time."

"What does that mean?" Josie asked, frowning. 

Hope looked at her with tenderness. Then she went to sit on her bed.

"Please, come here and sit down."

The brunette did so, watching the auburn-haired girl expectantly.

"It wasn't me. I didn't save anyone. Not really."

"Then who?"

Hope took Josie's hand in hers. "You. You did it. I'm sure it was you." She smiled to her with her whole heart. "And I am very proud of you."

"How?" Josie asked unconsciously.

"It is not that difficult. You needed to find your own way. I mean, like I told you earlier, your subconscious had made a fairy tale that the good you was weak and the powerful you was evil. You needed to tell yourself a different story."

"Difficult? You helped me clean up my mess. You helped me realize who I am and inspire me to see the light."

Hope carefully replaced a lock of hair behind the girl's ear in front of her.

"You did that all on your own. I was just there for more support. It's you who finally understood that your greatest strength was to listen yourself, to hear your heart. And that your power doesn't make you evil."

Josie swallowed the assault of tears ready to submerge her and chased away the terrible images responsible of this instant of weakness.

"The darkness made me scream with fear, anger and frustration. I sensed I was losing control. I was so selfish and unpredictable. Doesn't shadows hurt people?"

"Jo..."

"Whatever role I played in it all, It freaked me out. It terrifies me. You know, I don't wanna be like this. I try so hard, but sometimes it feels like my brain is not mine anymore."

The baby-blue eyes girl smiled empathically.

"Well, shadows and thoughts sucks."

Then, Hope raised her free hand to Josie's face to wipe away a tear that had nevertheless run down her cheek despite the effort to not cry.

"But, such a suffering belongs to unavoidable pain attached to our existence as human and supernatural beings. We are all creating our own fears and keep them alive. Even though it can cause us problems and all that, it helps us to define who we are as people; the result is, we grow even more and learn valuable lessons along the way about ourselves. And you, Jo, are the strongest and most caring person I know. Your love is bright as ever. You should never be sorry or scare to be selfless. Everyone should feel lucky to have your back."

Hope tapped Josie's nose with her forefinger, quickly and teasingly.

"I'm glad I got you."

Josie got all blushy until finally finding the courage to answer something without stuttering.

"I'm the lucky one. At least I have you, too."

"Always."

And there, they embrace... and melt into their most pure essence: love.

While standing here, Josie realized she maybe still have feelings for Hope after all.

"You can stay the night if you want."


End file.
